Great Reason
by xIrukaPlushiex
Summary: Yaoishonen-ai First chapter it's not bad though oo;. KakaxIru,Iruka wants some reason's for things, but he can't come up with any D:
1. Ramen, Ramen!

Warning:: **Yaoi**, **shonen-ai**,** language**.  
  
Pairings:: KakaxIru hints of SasuxNaru in the future.  
  
Disclaimer:: Nope don't own any of the Naruto Characters, though I wish I did ;;  
  
AN:: Yes, yes I'm a KakaxIru fan oo big fan. WOO- 3 kudos to the loverly couples in this story. I'm also a sarcastic jerk so there's sarcasm (later on) AHA! J00 C4N'T B34T M3111!!!!11 Hrm let us move on now. Um. I didn't know the ages so yea bear with me I decided to make them a little younger : )) Yes, my first Fanfic hopefully it will be good.  
  
Key::

"z "–talking  
  
- z - -thoughts

[ z ] –author jumps in.

z -flashback

**z** –actions

_z_ –inter-self  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ramen, Ramen!  
  
Chapter 1)  
  
"Iruka-Sensei!! Iruka-Sensei!!" Screamed Naruto as he ran to his teacher. Iruka turned around and smiled at the sight of Naruto scrambling down the street through the crowd of people. – Reminds me of my self – "Iruka-SENSEI!!!!" bellowed Naruto as he clasped around the young chunnin's leg gasping for air. He had run all the way from the school just to find Iruka. "What is it Naruto?" Said the young chunnin as he tried aimlessly at pulling the boy from his right leg. Naruto brightly smiled at Iruka for a few minutes.  
  
"Iruka-Sensei I want some Ramen!" yelled the Cheery-eyed boy. Iruka placed his gaze back to the boy's face, for a few moments, he gave in so easily at his smile. "Ok, ok as long as you let go of my leg it's going numb." He said chuckling. "YAY!" yelled Naruto as he gave Iruka another tight squeeze around his right leg before unlatching himself.  
  
A few minutes later Iruka started walking back Ichiraku's [AN: that's the Ramen place right? I can't remember oo;;] Upon, arrival through and to their bar stool seats the man behind the counter said,  
  
"Ah, I see your back with the young fella there eh, Iruka?" smiling brightly at Naruto. Naruto replied  
  
"Yep, mister!" Returning the smile. 5 cups of Ramen and 2 cups of coffee later, they said their goodbyes to the man behind the counter and left. Naruto riding on top of Iruka's shoulders as the young chunnin made his way back to Naruto's apartment. "Thanks Iruka-Sensei!" said Naruto as he entered his apartment.  
  
Before reaching his Iruka's own apartment he mentally kicked himself, for he forgot his papers back in the classroom. So unfortunately he turned back around and started walking back to the school. By the time he got there it was already 11:45 p.m. He turned on the desk lamp just in time to hear.  
  
**!!Smash!!**  
  
As his papers and writing utensils slammed into the floor, crouching over to pick them up he uttered, "Damn, papers!" Picking up everything he decided it'd be a better idea to stay and work on the correcting here in the classroom. Feeling the beginnings of a wonderful Migraine folding around his head, he laid his head on his arms. – Coffee and Ramen don't mix well – He thought as he mentally kicked the shit out of himself. He started to drift off into sleep as he took a quick look at the clock.  
  
**!!Thump!!**  
  
He literally fell out of his chair as soon as he noticed 2:34 a.m. on the class clock. – This is insane is that really how long I've been correcting for?! – He pondered the thought for roughly 56 seconds. Until he decided it was time to get home and get some sleep. Putting the remanding papers into his bag and shutting off the light he briskly walked on his way home.  
  
Making it down the first to side streets nausea hit him; he decided to lean against the brick wall for support. He slowly made his way down to the dirt ground, leaning his head back against the cool wall and placing a hand on his head.  
  
**TBC..**  
  
AN: I'm not evil I swear not much of a real chapter here, whistles guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter, which might be up tonight, I know the first chapter is **SHORT**! Lol. Read and review please! Thank you!!


	2. Glazed Donuts

Warning:: **Yaoi**,** shonen-ai**,** language**.  
  
Pairings:: KakaxIru hints of SasuxNaru in the future.  
  
Disclaimer:: Nope don't own any of the Naruto Characters, though I wish I did ;;  
  
AN:: Yes, yes I'm a KakaxIru fan oo big fan. WOO- 3 kudos to the loverly couples in this story. I'm also a sarcastic jerk so there's sarcasm (later on) AHA! J00 C4N'T B34T M3111!!!!11 Hrm let us move on now. Um. I didn't know the ages so yea bear with me I decided to make them a little younger : )) Yes, my first Fanfic hopefully it will be good.  
Key::

"z "–talking  
  
- z - -thoughts

[ z ] –author jumps in.

z -flashback

**z** –actions

_z_ –inter-self  
  
Chapter 2) Glazed Donuts  
  
[AN: weird chapter titles ne? lmao xD]

Silently staring up at the sky from his sitting position on the ground Iruka muttered to himself about how stupid he was earlier at Ichiraku's.  
  
Flash back

"Iruka-Sensei, you shouldn't drink coffee and eat Ramen at the same time!" Wined Naruto as he sat there poking his sensei with an extra pair of chopsticks. Iruka a little irritated at the poking just smiled back at the young boy. "Well, Naruto sensei didn't have breakfast of lunch today so it's ok." Said Iruka giving Naruto a reassuring smile. After that Naruto stopped poking him and Iruka started thanking very deity for that.

Iruka noticed Naruto taking quick looks at him from the corner of his eye, and noticed his mischief smirk being comically draw on his face. – _Why the fuck did you have to give that boy idea's after I finally stopped him from poking me with those god damned chopsticks?!_ – Iruka mentally slapped himself now cursing every deity [AN: I'm pretty sure I'm spelling this right ehheh -- ;;] he knew. He decided to turn his thoughts back over to the half empty cup of coffee and two empty bowls of Ramen.  
  
**!!THWACK!!**  
  
Iruka jumped as he felt something stab into the back of his head, well right behind his ponytail. He then reverted his gaze back at Naruto whom was now standing on top of the bar stool fixing the chopsticks that he just shoved into his hair. "DONE!" Squealed Naruto as he plopped himself back down on the stool. Giving Iruka a I'm-very-proud-of-what-I-did smile. Iruka just stared at the boy for a few minutes in disbelief at how Naruto managed to scare the living hell out of him. Naruto sat there wide eyed in awe at his sensei, the smile on his face grew bigger right as he said, "Iruka-Sensei you know you look like a GIRL with the chopsticks in your hair!?" Iruka lowered his head and thought of how bad he would love to strangle the boy right then and there for staying that.  
  
A few minutes later...

"Sensei I'm done now can we go home!?" Quickly said Naruto as he was trying to find an escape from the now slightly angered Iruka. "Ah, sure Naruto lets go home." Said Iruka lifting his now flushed face giving Naruto a weak smile.  
  
End Flash Back   
  
Now here he was sitting on the side of the street with perhaps a cold and to afraid of getting up only to puke. Little did he know someone was coming straight down the road with grocery bags in one and a book in the other.  
  
**!!TAP!!TAP!!TAP!!**  
  
Iruka quickly picked up on the tapping of a pair of sandals on the road to glance up and notice a certain Gray-ish Spiky haired man walking right up to him. "Eh, Iruka why are you out this late?" asked Kakashi raising his one visible eyebrow.   
"Oh, I thought that sleeping in a bed is to troublesome so I decided to sleep on the street here which is 2 miles from my apartment!" – _Here's your sign_ – Thought Iruka as he gave a weak smile that connected to his glazing eyes. Kakashi eyed Iruka at the sight of his deep brown eye's glazing over. –_They look like donuts...why the hell am I'm thinking like that?!!! Snap out of it Kakashi!_ – "Eh, Iruka are you feeling ok you look a little pale?" Said Kakashi changing the subject slightly. "Fine, fine nothing wrong here." Replied Iruka in a cocky tone. At that Kakashi defiantly took a look at the young chunnin. – _I've never heard him use that tone before_ – Kakashi stood there eyeing Iruka for 5 more minutes.  
  
56 seconds later he was carrying both his bags and Iruka back to his apartment. – _Was he drinking or something?_ - Wondered Kakashi. He personally never really knew the chunnin but always had a liking to him. Mentally slapping himself now –_Damn, I never cleaned the house, where the hell am I going to put him now?!_- He said to himself half a mile from his house now.  
  
**TBC...**  
  
AN: Woo – Kakashi's in the picture now, so let us see what happens!! Poor Iruka he passed out for his smart assed attitude. Now we must think what if Kakashi has a stuffed dolphin in his house we shall see in the next chapter, and how dirty his house really is! Muhahhahahaaha Read and Review please! Thank you until next update!!


	3. Stuffed Animals and Tea

Warning:: **Yaoi**, **shonen-ai**, **language**.  
  
Pairings:: KakaxIru hints of SasuxNaru in the future.  
  
Disclaimer:: Nope don't own any of the Naruto Characters, though I wish I did ;;  
  
AN:: Yes, yes I'm a KakaxIru fan oo big fan. WOO- 3 kudos to the loverly couples in this story. I'm also a sarcastic jerk so there's sarcasm (later on) AHA! J00 C4N'T B34T M3111!!!!11 Hrm let us move on now. Um. I didn't know the ages so yea bear with me I decided to make them a little younger : ))   
  
Key::

"z "–talking  
  
- z - -thoughts

[ z ] –author jumps in.

z -flashback

**z** –actions

_z_ –inter-self  
  
Reviewer's) Thank you all! Makes my day every time! Hands out random Naruto plushie's to everyone  
  
**_Hat Trick 1   
Ruby-Tears   
RukaIayLomperGay   
Shikashinigami   
Riyo-Sama_**  
  
3 love and kudos' thank you!  
  
Chapter 3)   
Stuffed animals and tea  
  
Kakashi managed to get the door open, before any of his grocery bags dropped. Though that didn't change the fact he dropped them in the hallway after slightly tripping over the rug. Also not that changed the fact he had the ever-sweet sleeping Iruka in his arms at this point in time either. So I guess he won fifty-fifty with his apartment today, and hopefully he'll score better tonight. – _Yes, I can see it now, a warm bath, rubber ducky, soap bubbles, flowers, and Iruka..._- Not, so much after thinking that Iruka moved his head around on Kakashi's arm. So he cautiously made he way through the kitchen, which was amazingly the only clean room in his house except his room of course. Then scrambling through the living room which by all means was something that was sent from hell it's self. Books, empty Ramen containers, plastic wrappings, bandages, CD's, DVD's, anything imaginable really. "Screw this I'm just going to throw him on the couch." Thought Kakashi aloud.  
  
**!!PLOP!!**  
  
Kakashi literally fell into the couch, sitting for a moment he started to fiddle with Iruka's ponytail. -_God, what beautiful hair, wonder what conditioner he uses?_ – He snickered at the thought while still in his own world Iruka woke up to do one of those, "GASP!" noises. Which quickly brought Kakashi back to his attention, while he froze for a second or two. Melting back again to his sense's he replied to the "gasp" with a quick, "Yo!" His eye and covered mouth curving upwards in a smiling gesture. Iruka could feel his blood rush to his face making him change several shades of red till it was a full bright blush. For a quick resolve he turned and pushed his head into Kakashi's shirt. – _Great he saw me blush I must look like a total idiot right now_- Kakashi started to blush at the quick movement of Iruka thinking –_Thank god for the mask_- Iruka laid there in Kakashi's arms for a few minutes till it hit finally hit him at what he was doing. Surprising himself he scrambled out of Kakashi's lap and fell to the floor hitting his ass hard. "Dammit!" He yelped from the pain. Kakashi sat there trying to hold back his laughter, when Iruka finally just looked at him and said blandly, "Go on let it out, I know you want to laugh." He did, to the point where his side hurt.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths he turned his gaze back to the overly blushing Iruka that was still scrambled out on the floor. He had his I'm-not-in-the- mood-so-don't-ask- look on then smiled and said, "So you want some dinner? Also yes I know perfectly well my house is a mess, and you should actually get off the ground because you could get sicker than what you are right now." "Uh, sure..." Replied Iruka confused at what Kakashi had really just said. Smiling Kakashi picked him back up and placed him back down on the couch then left to the kitchen. Stunned from the quick placement from the lap of Kakashi to the ground then back to the couch wore off quick and he decided it was a good time to look around from the SPOT he was put in. He did admit to missing Kakashi's warmth, but didn't really want to think about want just happened. Trust me though he COULDN'T forget about it even though he tried (very little) too. Iruka finally just decided to stare at the coffee table which by all means of stupid was 5 feet from the couch, he was both trying to pass time and figure out why he was just sitting here and not walking out. Then an object on the coffee table caught his eye it was a dark blue pastel teapot with several dolphins jumping out and into the water. –_Cute, I wonder why Kakashi would have something like that. Then again he's not such a bad guy at all except from being a pervert reading that Icha Icha Paradise and stuff..._- Though staring at the teapot only made him think of Kakashi more, he mentally slapped himself for looking at the teapot.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
**TBC...**

AN: Eh, long day, long night, I'll have another chapter tomorrow I'm a poor sleep deprived person. Oh well, hope you like this chapter: Read and Review! Thank you!


	4. Blue Flush

Warning:: **Yaoi**, **shonen-ai**, **language**.  
  
Pairings:: KakaxIru hints of SasuxNaru in the future.  
  
Disclaimer:: Nope don't own any of the Naruto Characters, though I wish I did ;;  
  
AN:: NEW!!! Yes, um I've figured out the ages we'll place Iruka at 19 and Kakashi is 21 making Naruto and Sasuke um, I say 10 (naru), 11(sasu). Yes, so suffer with the age's cause I'm not changing them till later on if I decide to go on farther oo.  
  
Key::

"z "–talking  
  
- z - -thoughts

[ z ] –author jumps in.

z -flashback

**z** –actions

_z_ –inter-self  
  
Reviewer's) Thank you all! Makes my day every time! Hands out random Naruto plushie's to everyone  
  
**_Hat Trick 1   
Ruby-Tears   
RukaIayLomperGay   
Shikashinigami   
Riyo-Sama   
Cdkobasiuk   
Yuen-chan   
Letta_**  
  
3 love and kudos' thank you!  
  
Chapter 4)   
Blue Flush  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
**!!POW!!**  
  
** !!THUD!!  
**  
"Oh my god Kakashi you ok?! You shouldn't scare me like that dipshit!" Fumed Iruka. Kakashi merely sat up from the floor and shook his head from the surprised punch.   
  
"God damn you got one hell of a punch Iruka." Chuckled Kakashi. Kakashi finally decided to get off the floor, while doing so he grabbed Iruka's wrist and pulled him into the kitchen.   
  
Kakashi energetically gestured Iruka to take a seat at the table, he did so. –_ooo sushi I haven't had that in ages_- Iruka thought staring absently at the sushi that sat in front of him. Not noticing that Kakashi whom sat on the other side of the table in front of him was staring at him wondering if Iruka would eat or just stare at it. He started laughing after watching Iruka stare at the food for 7 long minutes.  
  
"Huh?" Iruka said snapping out of his staring phase.   
  
"Are you (laugh) going to (laugh) just stare at it or eat it (laugh)?" Kakashi said trying not to laugh which of course never works out.   
  
"Hn, o-o-oh yes!" Stuttered Iruka, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks again and quickly looked down hoping Kakashi wouldn't notice his blush. –_Argh, evil blush!!-_ Screamed Iruka's mind. Kakashi smirked at the reaction Iruka made, and decided he'd like to see more. –_This is just to cute!_- He mentally cheered.  
  
Kakashi stood up and leaned over the table slightly bending over and lifted Iruka's head to look him in the face. The younger Chunnin must have changed 10 different shades of red when Kakashi stroked his right cheek with his thumb. –_What's he doing, what's he doing, what's he doing??!!! It does feel warm though..GAH! no Iruka you didn't just say it was warm You straight right?! Hn, I'm starting to doubt myself on that now...- _Iruka thought eye's still wide as saucers.  
  
Some how he managed to tip the chair back enough to make it slip beneath him, landing gracefully with a toxic sounding **THUD**! Kakashi managed to keep his balance so he wouldn't fall and destroy the table he was leaning under. After hearing the thud that came from Iruka hitting the floor, he whipped around the table to check if the poor guy was alright. –_Greeeate now he's unconscious_- Kakashi's mind whimpered.   
  
"Now where to put him?" Pondered Kakashi out loud, while picking up the now unconscious Iruka like he was a porcelain doll. Bounding through his house like a prince who just found the princess, [AN: Princess xD!!11] he finally decided on his own bedroom.  
  
Petrified at his own mind telling him that he finally gave in and opened the door of his room. Gently laying Iruka on the bed he got to work at hiding all the stuffed dolphins that were in the corner of the room. Masterly he thought of the idea in making this a mission he called it 'Extracting the Dolphin' –_Man I'm good_.- He thought mentally giving himself a high-five.   
  
"Damn-closet-you-need-to-make-more-room!!! ARGH!!" Yelled Kakashi as he unsuccessfully tried ramming the largest of the stuffed dolphins in the closet of his room. He finally admitted defeat 20 minutes later and decided to just leave it in the corner.  
  
Kakashi now went to check up on Iruka to make sure he was still breathing. Kakashi rounded the bed to find Iruka practically rolled up into a ball. Kakashi managed to place his forehead to Iruka's only to pull back noticing he had a slight fever. Slowly Kakashi unzipped and pulled off Iruka's Chunnin vest, then his shoes, socks, and finally pulling out the ribbon that tied his hair back. Hoping that taking all that stuff off would cool him down and lower the temperature.  
  
Kakashi stared at him noticing that Iruka was pretty lean for a ninja and was short. He stood there smiling for a few good minutes till he took his mask off and walked back to the kitchen to finish eating and cleaning up.   
  
After placing the leftovers in a concealed plastic container and placing it in the fridge he grab a washcloth from the drawer to the left of the sink and a filled a bowl of cold water. Kakashi had the washcloth in one hand and the bowl of cold water in his other hand as he maneuvered down the hallway to his room where Iruka laid.   
  
"Iruka, you awake?" Said Kakashi poking his head through the door. Iruka sniffled a "Hn" which pronounced to Kakashi as an I'm-still-asleep-so-be-quiet type of 'Hn'.  
  
Kakashi crept up to the bed placing the bowl of water down on the side table and dampened the washcloth. Folding the washcloth Kakashi placed it on Iruka's head. After that Kakashi took a step back and slightly blushed at Iruka on his bed. –_Oh my god he's just too cute!! Makes you want to just glomp him and kiss his right on the spot!!_- Kakashi thought fighting back the urge to do so. Instead he made his way over to the other side of the room and laid down on the floor hugging the extra plush stuffed over large dolphin. Slowly drifting off into dream world while staring at Iruka.  
  
TBC... AN: OMFG such a cute ending for this chapter!! As you can also tell I'm not one for long chapters, but I think this is longer than any of the other ones lmao! Yes, I've been quite busy with a few things this week forgive me for the lack of updates. –bows- But alas I shall have a lemon either in the next chapter or the one after. coughmostliklythenextonecough Please read and review! THANKS!!


End file.
